


He hit me (and it felt like a kiss)

by bloodsorbet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Rough Sex, Top Will Graham, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsorbet/pseuds/bloodsorbet
Summary: “Love is closer to hatred than is generally supposed. They’re two sides of the same coin” Hannibal replies.“Tonight I threw the coin up. It didn’t fall with the face I expected.”“And you don’t look disappointed.”Yakimono (S02E07) AU, where Will goes to Hannibal's office to resume his therapy, but things go a little bit further than expected.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	He hit me (and it felt like a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo 😌
> 
> Before you start reading there's some things I want to say.
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm Brazilian, so this will probably have some errors and/or typos. It would be great if you could tell me where they are so I can correct them and learn more. I've written fanfics in Portuguese before but this is the first time I'm writing in English so pretty please take it easy on me lol. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> xx

"𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑠, 𝑠𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑠

𝐻𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠

𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑠, 𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑠

𝐺𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑢𝑙𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒."

(𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑎 𝐷𝑒𝑙 𝑅𝑒𝑦 - 𝑈𝑙𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒)

* * *

Will is standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, a glass of unfinished whiskey in his hand, and looking at his reflection he takes the rest of the amber liquid in a single sip. He feels a bit drunk, but not dizzy. Since he left BSHCI he has been drinking a lot more than usual, but tonight he takes care not to drink too much, limiting himself to only five shots of whiskey and that's very little considering he usually drinks a whole bottle every night, drinking until losing consciousness and always ending up in bed without remember how he fell asleep. 

The amount of alcohol in his bloodstream was doing its job well. He feels uninhibited, feels the muscles in his face less tense, his lips felt slightly numb. The reflection of the man in the mirror smiles at him. It had been a long, long time since he had dressed to impress anyone and it was at least funny that he was doing it just to impress Hannibal Lecter. Will had thought of many, many other ways to surprise the man, with a gun to his head or a knife to his neck, but not like that. He tries not to thinking too much about this. 

With one last check in the pack, he walks out the door and waits for the taxi that arrives in a few minutes. He gives instructions to the driver and the car starts in the cold night. 

______________

Will arrives at Hannibal's office and with no hesitation goes straight in, his traitorous feet practically running until he stops in front of the door and knocks. So familiar. _ So different _

He turns away and waits, tense, biting his lip, his jacket folded casually and purposefully on his forearm. An exhibition. 

He hears the click of the doorknob and starts to turn slowly to look at the man standing before him.

Maybe on a different day, in the past, Will would've found it funny, even odd, to see Hannibal dressed so casually... but not tonight. The sight of Hannibal wearing a sweater, without the usual fancy suit, caught him off guard. He was beautiful as always, of course. Casual but still elegant, polished, and somehow he didn’t looked so unattainable and intimidating. He looked kind of... soft, vulnerable. Will looks Hannibal up and down shamelessly, drinking every inch of the man, knowing he would notice .

“Hello, Will” Hannibal says, a small crease forming between his eyebrows, a crack on the marble mask, a microexpression of confusion that someone else wouldn't have noticed. But Will did.

“May I come in?”

“Do you intend to point a gun at me?”

Will considers and for a moment he really wants to be armed, point a gun at Hannibal again, see that dangerous man surrender to him in submission as when Will pointed a gun at him in his kitchen. Will never gets tired of that image.  _ Please, Will _ . The thought of Hannibal frightened and helpless like that is... tempting, but he shakes his head to dispel that idea. _ Wrong thought, Graham. Not tonight _ , he thinks.

“Not tonight,” Will replies out loud to both of them.

Hannibal lets Will in, Will’s sudden proximity as he passes him makes him gulp. He closes his eyes and inhales Will’s scent, smelling a different fragrance than usual. Will changed his aftershave and was wearing a new cologne too, clearly more expensive, sweet notes yet very pleasant. The kind of scent that makes you want to get closer to smell better and taste on your tongue. Hannibal knew that this had nothing to do with the cologne or the new aftershave. He would want to taste Will anyway, even with the smell of something with a ship in a bottle and dogs. GOD, how Hannibal missed Will. And now he shows up at his door all dressed up like a damn gift exactly the way he wanted, wrapped up especially for him... or an incubus conjured directly from his personal hell just to seduce him.

“Are you expecting someone?” asks Will.

“Only you.”

“You kept my standing appointment open.”

“And you’re right on time.”

Will walks slowly through the office, aware that Hannibal’s eyes are on him. He didn’t want to admit it but deep down he knew he missed this place, in a certain way it was cozy and familiar, like coming home. Actually even better than coming home. At his house, in his own company, in his own skin, anywhere else in the world he never dared to be himself as he have been here. Will sighs. He didn’t expect to feel good here and he definetely shouldn’t be so satisfied that Hannibal kept his standing appointment open . 

“I have to deal with you. And my feelings about you. I think it's best if I do that directly.”

Will says it without looking at Hannibal, he can’t. It was the first time he said he has feelings for Hannibal out loud, and altough he wanted that it was simply a choice of words to manipulate Hannibal, he knew in his heart it was nothing but a fact. Will has feelings for Hannibal, there's no point in denying it anymore. Will closed his eyes and clenched his fists, his palms sweating, feeling nervous.

He feels Hannibal approaching him, silent and cautious, and automatically his body tenses hyper aware of the proximity between them.

“First you have to grieve for what is lost and what has changed,” Hannibal says quietly. Will stifles the urge to roll eyes.

“I changed. You changed me.”

“The friendship we had is over. The Chesapeake ripper is over.”

Will snorts, turning to face him.

“ _Friendship_ , doctor? You were never my friend. I'm not sure if you know what friendship is.”

Hannibal purses his lips. When he speaks his tone of voice is acid, yet restrained.

“And you know, Will? Have you ever in your life allowed someone else to get close enough to know you? To see you? This is the first precept of friendship: show friends only what's honest, and do for them only what is honest. But are you honest, Will? “

Hannibal’s black panther eyes narrow, sharp, as he waited for the answer.

He already knew the answer.

Will has only been honest with one person in his entire life.

And that person was very, very far from honest.

That man was a fucking killer and the biggest liar in the world.

Will clenches his fists.

“Don't you see how ridiculous you sound talking about honesty to me?” Will spits.

Hannibal opens his mouth to answer, but before he can utter any word, Will’s fist hits his mouth.

Hannibal staggeres back a few steps, his body leans forward struggling for balance and Will takes the opportunity to grab him by the shoulders and push him in the chair behind him.

Will’s blood is boiling in his veins, all the repressed anger fills his senses and all he can see is the bright red of the blood on Hannibal’s injured lips. He approaches quickly and pulls Hannibal by the collar of his sweater with one hand, striking the left side of Hannibal's face with the other, harder, and more drops of blood splash from Hannibal’s mouth. Will wish that he had broken a tooth.

Will raises his fist for another punch, but Hannibal predicts his movement and quickly stands up again, pulling Will’s hair back hard and his other hand gripps his neck, pushing him back until Will slams his back against the big window behind him. Will snarls in pain against the cold glass and tries to use his free hands to hit Hannibal in the stomach, but feels his airways being blocked. He chokes, agonizing, unable to breathe.

Blood starts to accumulate in his head, he feels dizzy and weak, his vision starts to blur. Hannibal’s grip is loosening and Will is breathing again, coughing a few times.

Will looks at Hannibal. Messy, bleeding, blood stains painting the corners of his mouth and teeth, but his eyes... fuck, his eyes. 

When Hannibal speaks again, his voice is low, hoarse and breathless.

“I wish you could see yourself now, Will. You are magnificent.”

“I don’t want to see myself. I want to see  _ you _ .”

Hannibal’s fingers loosely closed on Will’s neck starts to let go and slowly descend to his chest. The touch is so light and gentle it makes Will wince.

“I see myself in you, and if you look inside you, you'll see me. Don’t you see, Will? We are just alike. You and I are the missing part of each other.”

It is simply an indisputable fact.

But Will didn't expect that. He did not expect to look Hannibal in the eyes and see that overwhelming, burning desire. Hunger. He was sure that look would have the power to melt it to the bone. He felt something light up inside him, a strange emotion building in his stomach, he didn’t know how to name it.

It's all wrong, shouldn’t he come here and seduce Hannibal?

How suddenly is he the one who ended up being seduced?

He wanted to kill Hannibal just a few seconds ago – a part of him would always want to – but now looking at the man in front of him, so close to him and looking at him like that with such adoration as if Will were a fucking god, he only wants to slip his fingers through his messy hair and kiss him hard until he loses the rest of the sanity he still had.

Hannibal can’t take his eyes off the beautiful man in front of him. Will was shaking, panting, eyes too big, lips parted. Hannibal’s gaze falls on Will’s mouth and he tries very hard to not lean forward and stick his lips together, but oh, he wanted to.

They spent a few minutes just like that, close, breathing so close that their breaths became one, their thoughts, their desires, all connecting as if invisible threads crossed between them, drawing them to each other like static. Oh, it was delicious. Dangerous.

Hannibal looked at him as if he could read his thoughts... as he always did. 

“You said you have to deal with your feelings about me, Will. I’m curious as to how you intended to do it coming here tonight. I could tell that you came with an intention, although I'm afraid I couldn't identify it clearly.”

Hannibal had a suggestion of a smile on his lips but his gaze was sharp.

“It wasn’t my intention to try to kill you tonight. I think my emotions are a little bit out of control... Maybe I need to resume my therapy, doctor.”

“You tried to kill me.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes.”

Hannibal’s hands felt for Will’s pants, front and back, and  _ oh my God _ , it wasn’t like he was frisking him, it was more like teasing and sensual caresses. Will’s traitorous body responded, his hips leaning against Hannibal’s touch and he closed his eyes. Too soon Hannibal’s hands stopped his “frisk”.

“You are unarmed, Will.”

They're only inches apart, Will against the window, Hannibal’s arms on either side of his head. Hannibal took another step forward, bringing their bodies together properly and it still... not enough.

“How did you intend to kill me?” Hannibal’s voice was just a whisper. Will could smell blood on his lips.

“With my hands.”

Hannibal closes his eyes and swallows as if he's savoring the words, and when he opens them again they’re dark, pupils dilated.

“How would you do it?”

“I used to imagine I'd hit you to death.”

“It doesn’t seem very satisfying.”

“Then I would strangle you.”

Hannibal licks his blood-red lips and Will follows the movement of his tongue.

“Show me,” Hannibal says hoarsely.

Will can’t help the growl that runs through his lips. In a quick movement, Will uses one hand to push abruptly one of Hannibal’s arms that were cornering him against the window and with the same hand he wraps Hannibal’s neck, strong, as he had done with Will before.

“Satisfying enough for you?”

Their positions are now reversed. Hannibal is pressed against the window, one of Will’s thighs between his legs. The two moan at the contact, their feverish bodies burning, fighting to get friction. Will feels Hannibal hardening against his thigh, rubbing obscenely, his eyes never leaving Will’s.

Will has already reached total hardness by now.

“Bed?” Hannibal suggests, breathless. His hands begin to feel for Will’s neck, arms, on his chest and the buttons on his salmon shirt.

“No, I'm good here". 

Will takes Hannibal’s face with one hand, the other still around his neck, and finally, oh finally, he joins his lips in an urgent and desperate kiss. Will tastes the metallic taste of blood on Hannibal’s bruised lips and it only makes him doubly aroused. Both are too aroused to be careful with each other so the kiss is messy, wet, full of teeth, tongues dueling, tasting, biting.

“Oh God, that's so good,” Will says. “Don’t you fucking dare to stop kissing me.”

Hannibal willingly obeys. They kiss hard until they run out of breath, and only separate to take off their clothes. Gradually their clothes fall in disarray on the floor.

The two pause for a moment to enjoy the sight of each other’s bodies.

Hannibal lets out a breath. The man is breathtaking. Will Graham’s body undoubtedly would've been an inspiration for epic poems, the great writers of antiquity would extol his beauty as that of a god. Hannibal certainly would. He wanted to kiss and worship every inch of Will. 

Without taking his eyes off Will, Hannibal kneels, spreading kisses across Will's abdomen, his mouth leaving blood prints where it touched Will’s pale skin, his avid tongue tracing lascivious licks around the navel, climbing up to the sternum, kissing and going back down. Hannibal presses his nose and takes a deep breath of Will’s scent, more distinct now that the clothes are gone, the musky scent of his arousal filling his nostrils. He snarls and bites Will’s hip bone.

Will grips Hannibal’s hair tightly, throwing head back, his jaw clenched tightly to suppress the sounds that threatened to out off his lips, his entire body was feverish although his skin prickled every time he felt Hannibal's lips on it.

Hannibal’s fingers grab the waistband of Will’s underwear, but don’t pull it down yet. Waiting for permission.

“Ask me,” Will says.

“Will, do you allow me to undress you?”

“Ask appropriately.”

Hannibal purses his lips and Will can swear he saw a gleam of amusement pass through his eyes.

“I need your body, Will. Please.”

Watch Hannibal kneeling and begging was too much, _ too much _ . Will can’t help but lean over to kiss him again, and then he assents. He holds his breath as Hannibal slowly pulls his underwear down and pulls out his hard, leaking penis.

There's no time for Will to think of anything to say because the heat from Hannibal’s mouth envelops the pink, wet head of his cock straight away and he can think of nothing but how good it feels.

“Fuck! Ha- Hannibal, oh!”

Will opens his eyes and looks down. Just the sight of Hannibal’s lips going up and down on his dick is almost enough to completely undo him, he can’t help but push his hips forward, the head of his penis hitting the hot grip of Hannibal’s throat makes him roll eyes of pleasure. Will takes a fist in his mouth and bites to suppress a groan.

Hannibal lets Will’s penis slip out of his mouth with a  _ pop _ after a few minutes teasing him with his lips, tongue and teeth, then grabs it with his hand by the base and strokes it a few times, not applying too much pressure. The movements are maddeningly slow, although it feels good. Will immediately likes the feel of his cock in Hannibal’s hand. Will liked Hannibal's hands a lot, they've been always attractive to Will in some way. He used to secretly admire everything the doctor did with his hands, whether in the kitchen preparing extraordinarily elaborate dishes, or making notes in his notebook during his appointments, or pouring them a glass of wine, Will always loved like all of Hannibal’s movements even the simplest ones were graceful, precise, elegant, especially when he used his hands.

“I really like your hands,” Will says, his voice coming out hoarse.

“I like to use them on you.”

Hannibal pulls Will down by the waist making him kneel too so they come face to face. Their hands feel each other’s body, memorizing each contour, the stiffness of the muscles, the texture of the skin, and soon they are lying together rolling on the office carpet. The office is quiet, except for the sound of their wet messy kisses, the sound of low sighs and moans, the fire crackling in the fireplace.

Will removes Hannibal’s underwear and now they are both naked, rubbing their bodies on the floor, their cocks grinding against each other and oh, it feels so good.

“Have you been with another man before, Will?” Hannibal whispers in Will’s ear.

Will shakes his head in a “no”, blushing furiously.

Hannibal smiles, pleased with the answer, but Will doesn’t see.

“I want you inside me." Hannibal says and bites Will’s shoulder. Will is half lying on top of him, shamelessly grinding on Hannibal's thigh.

“Jesus, Hannibal.” 

Will kisses Hannibal’s mouth hungrily, takes his thighs and opens so he can settle between them.

“I don’t have any lube with me. Do you?”

“In the drawer under my desk.”

Will wants to ask why Hannibal keeps lube in the office, but leaves this conversation for later.

When he comes back with the lube Hannibal is lying down, stretched lazily like a cat, looking up at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head, the suggestion of a smile playing on his lips.

Will applies a generous amount of lube to his hand and begins to caress himself, all the while looking at the man lying on the floor.

Will is positioned between Hannibal’s thighs again, so eager to exercise control over the other man's body, to extract all the possible pleasure from him simply because he  _ can _ , and he  _ will _ because nothing else matters tonight than undo Dr. Hannibal Lecter so completely and irreparable that he would never, ever be able to adjust again.

“Roll” Will says.

Hannibal complies, presenting Will with the sight of his beautiful, shapely, hairless butt. 

Will smashes Hannibal’s buttocks hard, squeezing, opening his cheeks to expose his hole. He applies a good amount of lube directly into Hannibal’s open ass, watching the translucent goo watering the tight hole.

He hooks his hands behind Hannibal’s legs and pulls him up, separating his thighs. Will gawks like a damn teenager at the ease Hannibal’s body gives in to him, flexible, with no resistance. Hannibal’s ass rises beautifully in presentation, his forearms on the floor, the muscles of his broad, strong back flexing with movement, his biceps tensed with effort. When Hannibal glances at Will over his shoulder, half-closed eyes full of unspoken sensual promises, blond strands of hair falling forward on his forehead, Will can’t help but groan and grabs his waist tightly knowing it will hurt . Hannibal’s mouth opens in pain but makes no sound.

  
Wincing, Will takes his cock and pushes himself forward against Hannibal’s ass, forcing only the tip of his cock into the very tight hole. Intimate contact immediately elicits moans from the two. Hannibal’s fingers flex on the floor looking for anything to hold on to.

Will looks down between them and watches the excess of lube leaking out of Hannibal’s hole as he pushes in and he knows the lubrication hasn’t been effective enough, but he coudn't care less, in fact he caught himself encouraged by the thought of Hannibal in pain. Will continues to push with excruciating slowness, his mouth opening in an “o” of pleasure with each ring of tense muscle that gives way to him. When he is halfway in, Will pulls out again very slowly, and then shoves back in with more force than before, the impulse pushing Hannibal’s body forward.

“Will” Hannibal sighs.

The sound of Hannibal’s voice sighing Will's name, the sight of him prostrate under him obedient and submissive breaks the last threads of self-control that Will still had. Groaning, Will pushes himself further with no preamble, without giving any of them time to adjust or prepare, eager to be inside Hannibal completely to the stalk.

“Fuck, oh ... fuck” Will curses, feeling the melted and tight warm surrounding his absurdly hard penis.

Gritting his teeth hard, he begins to move back and forth, in and out, his eyes following the movement of his cock completely disappearing into Hannibal’s ass and appearing again.

He imagines Dr. Hannibal Lecter sitting here tomorrow the next day listening to his patients talking about their completely uninteresting lifes and their trivial problems, without being able to pay attention because he cannot ignore the persistent pain from taking Will’s cock. He imagines that he'll squirm every time he sits down, every time he moves, when he takes a shower. The thought drives Will to move faster, harder, fucking at a relentless and cruel pace. This sadistic pleasure fuels another type of hunger within him.

Rage.

Will holds a hand to Hannibal’s hair, pulling violently back, and then he hits against Hannibal mercilessly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Abruptly Will comes out of Hannibal and turns him on his back on the floor, hooking his hands behind Hannibal's knees, spreading him wide open and burying his cock again inside the man beneath him, his hole feeling impossibly tighter in that position.

Hannibal’s thick penis hangs hard, heavy, drooling and painfully neglected against his stomach. He tries to reach with one hand but Will holds his two wrists above his head before he can relieve himself.

“Will ... I need ...” Hannibal mumbles helplessly.

“Not now. You’ll come when I say you can.”

Hannibal doesn't struggle to let go of his hands, letting himself be dominated, taken and abused for Will’s pleasure. He looks at the man moving on top of him, frowning with effort, mouth half open, the little noises of pleasure that come out of his lips whenever Hannibal squeezes his hole around him, the messy curls and all his skin glowing with sweat, cheeks blooming with an attractive red blush. Hannibal is sure he has never, ever seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Will is glorious.

Will increases his thrusts, hitting that sensitive part inside Hannibal that makes him squirm uncontrollably. Their bodies are sweaty, sticky, the friction of their bodies hitting each other fills the room with obscene sounds. Their thoughts are blurred and there's only pure raw and primal instinct to fuck, get fucked and come hard. 

Will finally let go one of Hannibal’s hands.

“Touch yourself” Will says.

Hannibal begins to stroke himself eagerly, finally, his hand goes down and up so fast on his member that it becomes just a blur. He closes his eyes and throws his head back in ecstasy, then strong, demanding hands grab his sweat-damp hair and pull punishly.

“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you come.”

Will covers Hannibal’s body with his, gluing his sweaty foreheads, and Hannibal wraps Will’s waist with his legs, both moaning when they feel merging more deeply into each other in this position.

And then without warning Hannibal comes furiously, thick and hot on his chest, making a mess between them. Will comes inside him right after. 

They don’t let go immediately, holding each other until their heartbeat calms and they can breathe properly again.

The two end up lying on the floor facing each other with their heads resting on their elbows, trying to read each other’s thoughts. And Will trying to understand his own thoughts.

“No fair that I just had the best sex of my life with you. I mean... I hate you, Hannibal.” Will says and although the words are true, Hannibal doesn't miss the suggestion of an ironic smile in Will’s very bright blue eyes.

“Love is closer to hatred than is generally supposed. They’re two sides of the same coin” Hannibal replies.

“Tonight I threw the coin up. It didn’t fall with the face I expected.”

“And you don’t look disappointed.”

It was true tho, he wasn't disappointed at all. He was in fact completely sated, worn out as he never was before, but he keeps his words to himself. The man's ego already was inflated enough without it. 

Hannibal smirks.

“Why'd you keep lube here, doctor? Do you fuck with your patients often?”

“Only one.”

Hannibal doesn't give Will time to come up with an answer because soon he is crawling like a snake over Will's body.

“H-Hannibal... by the way... I finally find you interesting.”


End file.
